A New Start
by Mishamigo180
Summary: The starting fic to what will hopefully become a small fic series. UPDATE: PROBABLY NOT GONNA CONTINUE THIS
1. Chapter 1

_So I'm attempting to make a Supernatural Seven Deadly Sins series based off the Evillious Chronicles. I hope you all enjoy it :3_

* * *

Sam walked into the motel room to see Dean sitting on the side of his bed, cradling his head in his hands.

"Dean? How are you feeling?" Asked Sam, locking the door behind him.

"I'm remembering a bit more," he replied, sliding his hand over his right arm. "I remember thrusting the blade into Abaddon's skull. Well, I also remember the pain that went through my arm as I watched the mark disappear."

"What about Crowley?"

"I know I brought him for some reason, but I have no idea where he is now."

"Anything else?"

"That's about it."

"It's a start I guess."

Dean looked up at Sam.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

Sam just sighed and looked right back at Dean.

"Honestly? I have no idea. Metatron's dead, Abaddon's dead, Crowley's missing, and heaven's locked up. Crowley's nearly impossible to find, so that's a dead end. There's been no news on any way to open up heaven again, so there's nothing."

Then there was a knock on the motel door.

"Expecting anyone Sam?" Mumbled Dean.

"I'll see who it is."

Sam looked through the peephole and saw a familiar face in a trench coat.

"Oh, it's Cas."

He swung the door open and Cas was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Sam, Dean, I've found it."

"Cas, Dean and I are glad you're here and all, but what the heck are you talking about?"

"I've found a way to unlock heaven."


	2. Chapter 2

"Seriously Cas, how did you learn how to drive?"

"I have my ways Dean."

Cas was driving down the highway in the impala with Dean by his side, chatting the entire time. Then Sam decided to interrupt their conversation from the backseat.

"So Cas, you want to tell us how you plan on opening heaven?"

"We need to find the seven vessels of sin," Cas explained while still looking at the road ahead.

"Wait, you mean like the seven deadly sins?"

"Yes. Seven items of pure evil, each containing one of the seven sins."

"And why exactly would we need items of _pure_ evil?" asked Dean.

"If all seven of them can be cleansed, and gathered together, it should be strong enough to unlock heaven."

"Are you gonna be doing the purifying then?"

"As much as I'd want to do that Dean, only Sachiel can do that."

"Now I'm just wondering," interrupted Sam. "How exactly did seven things of pure evil end up here?"

"When Eve died, the original sin in her soul was so corrupt that it had to be split into seven parts. All of those seven parts were hidden around the world by Sachiel, but humans found them and contained the pieces of her soul into seven different items. Sachiel is the only one who can locate them, so we're going to go get Sachiel's help."

"And how exactly do you know that Sachiel will help us?"

"Trust me Sam, Sachiel will."


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you seriously gonna tell me that this is where your almighty angel lives?"

"Dean, Sachiel's accommodation is not relevant. Just follow me."

The three of them were standing in front of what looked like an abandoned house. All of the windows were boarded up and the sides of the house were starting to fall apart. It was obvious that it used to be the colour of vibrant saffron, but it had all faded to a filthy shade of yellow. All of the crows that were sitting on the damaged roof watched them silently as they stepped out of the car. As broken as it looked, there was something Dean couldn't explain. There was this strange feeling that the house was, well, perfect. Dean ignored the feeling, and told himself that he was just being ridiculous. He followed Cas up to the front door, kicking aside the dead weeds that had started to overtake the cracked, concrete path. He could hear Sam's shoes scrape against the path behind him. That's when Dean heard the song. He could only describe it as the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

"OLLOR TVRBS OI CRVSCANSE DRILPI OIAD OIVEAE."

Dean stopped to listen to the magnificent Enochian tune as he was slowly being captivated by it.

"Cas, what is that?" asked Dean.

"That's Sachiel singing one of her songs. After all, she is the angel of melody," he replied.

"What's it mean?"

"She's talking about the beauty of the stars right now, but that's not important. We need to meet her. Now."

Cas knocked on the rotten door and it partially opened.

"Sachiel?"

"Yes… Who are you?"

"It's Castiel."

"Oh… Come in then."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wow. Sachiel, you really fixed up the place inside. How'd you do that?"

"Well Dean, we all have our talents I guess. Um… Feel free to look around, just make sure to take off your shoes."

Sachiel stood next to the front door as the trio kicked off their footwear and explored the house. Their socks rubbed against the carpeted floor as they walked around to see all of the different rooms. Dean skimmed his hand over the bright blue wallpaper in the living room, making sure not to accidentally hit the record player in the corner. Sam explored the kitchen, and found the working refrigerator and stove underneath a series of bright light bulbs hanging from the ceiling. Cas found the bedroom, which had a large queen sized bed and a big TV which seemed to be functional. The place was immaculate and it was as if the house wasn't broken at all.

"Um… Guys… Come back here… Please?" asked Sachiel.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Sam exclaimed. "We'll be over in a moment."

The three of them sat on the couch while Sachiel stood in front of them.

"So… was there a reason you guys are here… or… was it just a random visit?" she murmured while brushing her dirty blonde hair behind her ears.

"Sachiel, we need your help. You remember when you split Eve's soul into seven bits?" asked Cas.

"Oh… Of course I do… How could I forget something as bothersome as that?" she replied, quickly pushing her glasses closer to her face.

"Well, we need you to help us find them."

"Um… Why would I want to do that? I hid them for a reason didn't I? Well… You humans already screwed that up," she grumbled, glaring at the two brothers that sat before her.

"If we bring all seven pieces together, you can purify them can't you?"

"Yeah… I guess I can."

"If you do that, we can use its new power to unlock heaven."

"Well… If I do everything right… Then I guess… It's possible."

"Sachiel. Please, will you help us?"

She looked down to the floor, deep in thought.

"I… I will," she mumbled. "Just because this is the only option. I'm not exactly a fan of working with people, but… If it's the only way, so be it."

Sachiel walked up to the front door, and slipped her shoes on.

"Come on then, looks like we have some vessels to find."

* * *

Yup that's it! I hope you liked it. Well all the action stuff will come later in the next fic :3 I'm not exactly the best with dialogue I'm sorry :/

Any reviews/comments would be really nice ^.^


End file.
